clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parties
Coins For Change Shouldn't we delete this? Coins for Change is an important event of Club Penguin, but it isn't a party. Robbsi 10:47, 15 December 2007 (UTC) If it has free items and starts on a friday, it's a party. : I think I see the point at which you are coming across, but I'm not sure you see mine. None of the places in Club Penguin have been decorated, and many other events which were not parties have given out free gifts. And on the statement saying that all parties start on Friday, all events start on Friday. Take the clothing and furniture catalogs for example; they all start on Friday but they're not parties. Robbsi 17:12, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Now I get your point. Just write on my userpage if you want to delete that part, because I'd like to know-- Jonnyboy98 CLUB PENGUIN HALLOWEEN PARTY TODAY! SKI HILL ON FROZEN! CHECK www.wittyandfriends.blogspot.com FOR MORE DETAILS! Beer Beer? This is interesting. I think noise makers are great. But beer is another level. Wat next? Cigarettes on Earth Day? Wow! Parents are gonna be mad. I think a cup of cocoa would be better for everyone. Whoever wrote the beer thing must be blocked. Beer and cigarrettes are not kid talk! Don't worry everyone. I have blocked the wretched disgrace who posted the beer and removed the beer from the article. This will never happen again. If it does, watch out! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:39, 15 December 2007 (UTC) HAHA, Beer, but thats crazy man, for one, is it like a pin or something, and two, what in the world, your nbot old enough for theis crazy stuff, You gotta be 21, and cp hasnt been around that long, jk!!!! Hey, I deleted the beer thing. Good job blocking him/her. --Iceanator189 11:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 cabage party ahhhhh whoever made the cabage party freaked me out ahhhhh by superdaisy There was no pumpkin mask because it isnt in cp item log errr it was me Im The Real Boidoh I am the real Boidoh i forgot my User Name And pass im trying every thing to log in and for proof i will log in and on this same page i will saw "BOIDOH" with the exact words!! Launched in 2003? No, I say! Yes, some blogs and Youtube videos. What about Club Penguin itself? Billybob's blog says it was launched October 24, 2005! Yeah, there was Penguin Chat from 2000- 2005. But certainly only there was the Ninja Suit and the Hard Hat! Nothing else. Clothes didnt come till Beta Testing. Though there were Ninjas and Hard hats in Penguin Chat 3! Whoever put that should be blocked. The official thing says 2005. End of Story. --6spongey98 16:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC) What? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 07:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin was made in May 11, 2002 as the grand testing before they launched and was opened on October 20, 2003 as the free membership version and everyone's membership was ended on December 13, 2003 unless they pay In July 2005 Club Penguin was shut down for about 7 days and whole website cannot be used and there was nothing (just the white screen) and started having a beta testing after that but the old references were deleted so newbies does not know about Club Penguin was created in 2002 or 2003 but when i asked old penguins, They denied that Club Penguin was created in fall 2005 Penguin Chat: Penguin Chat 1 was launched in 1998 Penguin Chat 2 was launched in 2001 And Penguin Chat 3 was launched in 2004 (After Club Penguin but no one few people played it) Penguin Chat 3 was shut down in April 2007 Polish Clubpenguin was launched around 3 months before Penguin Chat 3 and was shut down on August 31, 2007 at 11:59PM CEST (Or 2:59PM PSST) Now Clubpenguin.pl is not the polish clubpenguin but newspaper is still remaining These are'nt a joke confirmed by 4 penguins: 2351,Athen,Water and RKK 2k4 teesam your telling a lie ill have you know club pengun started on october 25th 2005 not 2003 2002 or 2004 '''RATED -1!' User:Super24daisy 2351 or 2531 is real but if you don't believe about 2002 or 2003 that's ok but you have to know that 2531 or 2351 is true --Teesam 17:57, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Ok I rate this section +1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 for the warning. This is from RKK 2k4 or Water. (Both joined 2002) It is possible to have secret history. It is possible to have both PC3 and CP at the same time (In 2002-2004). But CP hasn't confirmed yet. So we all still belive that it started in 2005. I belive too! But I'm not sure that the history I told you is lie or not. But 4 old penguins said it's truth, So I just leave it. ENDED!! Teesam Essentially, you're spamming about 2351, and putting information we already have on other pages on this page. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 08:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry. I just belive that video. It is maybe PC3. 2002-some of 2005 it means nothing everyone knows that club penguin was made in fall 2005 superdaisy Superdaysy when did u join cp? -- 10:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I know I was Playing PC3 and It was In 2óó4 AAAAAUUUUGGHHH! ANGRY Who deleted the ''What parties do you want to see who locked parties!! I AM ANGRY NOW!! And who deleted the what parties do u want to see i loved reading does!! Boidoh Who deleted the What parties do you want to see section was Teesam. Go here for the confirmation. Dancing Penguin 22:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, he/she's becoming a worse and worse editor. This will be his/her last chance, she, and his/her IP will get banned next, permanently. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 05:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) wHO LOCKED THE PARTY PAGE UNLOCK I AM ANGRY NOW I WANTED TO UPDATE IT!! What she Teesam is a boy Check the history, I wrote he/she, and write in first person. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally] CLICK! NEW SITE! Forum 06:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) It was(n't) me because the page is now protected so no one will post this Please post at this page --Teesam 10:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry for removing your new site's link because the spam filter is not allowed --Teesam 10:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Well, maybe you ought to unlock the party page. There is a spelling error at the very first line 'PArties'. Silly Party (Dunce Party) The Dunce Party: Everyone gets dunces's hats for free. Special dunce items can be purchased. These include blackboards with "2+2=5" scribbled on them. The music is just weird. Buildings have massive dunce hats on thier roofs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Why isn't any admins adding this? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'm going to add it now. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Sorry to Super24daisy I am sorry i am not a native speaker of English i didn't mean to talk bad (saying stupid) to superdaisy In my country, It's not very serious to say that someone is stupid. For instance the lovers may call each other stupid girl or stupid guy in a cute way. I apologize for saying that to superdaisy. It's the diffrence of the culture. In my country, If you point things with your foot it is considered impolite- very impolite but it's ok if i do it in america (my friend did it many times. --Teesam 17:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Poland is real --Teesam 11:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to upload the real one Waiting for ? to confirm because he is Polish Music Jam Party Hey, You should put the Music Jam Party on the upcoming Parties. Trivia Section The trivia section has really bad grammer. Someone should probably fix it. -Ozker Category Could an admin add this page to the Parties category please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) April Fools merge Should we merge all the April Fool party articles together? Neither of them have that much information. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Huh? Does the Summer Party 2005 really exists?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 01:23, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :No. Club Penguin wasn't even around in 2005, and I don't think Penguin Chat 3 had any parties. ~Ozker 23:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) * I wasn't born yet, it's 53 yrs ago. --India 16:25, 23 September 2058 (UTC) :Really? There's no picture of Summer Party 2005--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 20:40, 23 September 2058 (UTC) I have Summer Party 2005 pic in my computer and i think 356556 also have this but everyone that have the picture will know that CP is made in 2004 or 2003 or 2002 not October 24, 2005 -- 08:18, 26 September 2058 (UTC) * Well upload the picture and i want to see it--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 08:40, 26 September 2008 (UTC) There couldn't be a Summer Party 2005 because Club Penguin was in beta mode. Club Penguin officially started on October 24, 2005. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 10:56, 29 September 2058 (UTC) * Club Penguin was launched in beta in July 2008 (ish) and was fully released on 24 October. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:17, 29 September 2058 (UTC) * Yowuza, Ban yourself! You're lying you said that CP was launched beta in July 2008! * Really, Club Penguin have the demo version around 2002 I uploaded Now i'm trying to upload real Polish CP ban--India 14:04, 9 October 2058 (UTC) :*akward coughs* says the village prankster. I can blcck you for that and honsetly, that image was obviously made in MS Paint. PS: Sorry, I can't sign at the moment. -User:Yowuza I also have same pic as ? but i think ? have like 100 pics I have eight pics but all of them is not 100% same Here is the difference of the pics #The pic that ? uploaded. I think it's an edit but not by him. And i think that's a reconstruction using MS Paint #The green lei box is thin and on the Coffee Shop's window have no number "1" (Just a red oval) and the word "Lei" is looks like NOT an edit. and the #Same as second pic But have a sign "Coming Soon" near the Gift Shop. I think it's construction of the Forts. And i think that was taken after the second pic #Same as third pic but the sign is "Coming This Fall". And i think that's the real pic but taken after the third pic #Same as the first pic but have "Coming Fall 2005" and have signature "10 years old" not "Teesam" or "356556" but 356556 is also ten. I think it's another reconstruction #Same as second pic but darker #Same as the second pic but it's kinda blue. I will upload it later in WordPress. #Same as the second pic but the box is not lime green but it's dark green -- 09:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I checked already all 8 pics. It was the reconstruction by someone (Not me). ? said that have 50+ pics.-- 11:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) October 2008 We all known that CP was made on October 24, 2005 (Except some users here:Teesam,356556) Teesam known that CP was made in 2002 and 356556 known that CP was made in 2005. But April not October. Please don't believe Ten Years Old website (I don't remember the URL but i remember that it's 10 years old). I also get some data from Ten Years Old (I talk with him in Thai) Since 356556 'is' from Poland and Ten Years Old 'is not' from Poland but 'can' speak Polish. I THINK THAT 356556 TALKS WITH HIM IN POLISH!! And if that's true (If was CP made in April 2005/Late 2002) the Oct. 24, 2008 party must be the Halloween party (2005 one is on October 28|2006 one is on October 27|2007 one is on October 26|2008 one is supposed to be October 24) (Fourth Friday of October) Since i don't have a penguin, I'll let 356556 tell me about the decorations. But now 356556 is blocked. When his block is expired, I'll talk with him. Sorry for bad english because i live in Thailand. User talk:Teesam -- 09:21, 31 October 2008 (UTC) what? how do u know the free items for the puffle party? -Gamgee We don't, we're just guessing.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I I still don't know until March! And I will try to join cp if i can. I'm taking a time to pick the name.. What is wrong with april fools?!?! Is the party seriously cancelled? i was looking forward to it! this sucks. Can anyone give me a better reason besides that it might upset some party poopers? --??? I don't know really, but I think... =( --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 22:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it was because of their jam-packed schedule? Or the joke is that they hide it and hide it until they surprise us when it comes! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 22:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It Is Going to happen because just afew hours ago Billybob showed a sneak peak of a party on April 1st!!!!!! ~Jay Reddo~ Suck is a bad word. Can someone block him? I think 2531's video is from PC3 That video is from April 2004. He/she is NOT swedish I think he/she is from Turkey because his/her username on youtube. And I'm sure that he/she liles tp watech tv more than playing cp. Because the videos have TV videos more than CP videos. His/her usename on YouTube is Turkeyman . Many sais that CP opened OCTOBer 24, 2005. But he/she delete allv ideos TS:200909181832 Winter Fiesta 2007? Odd. My penguin is 1,071 days old. I Used AppBox lite to calculate how many days it was ago when I joined and it comes up as I joined Club Penguin on January 23, 2007, but it says the winter fiesta ended on January 25, but I went on Club Penguin the day I joined and there was no fiesta party so something must be wrong. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 05:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Dance a thon 2010 I think theres gonna be dance a thon :D Dance a thon 2010 I think theres gonna be a dance a thon :D Unconfirmed Parties Should we put unconfirmed parties, because some users put parties that they think will happen, even if there is no evidence of it yet. If we do continue to put this, perhaps we can put only the possible parties (like there are clues, but no confirmation). [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 03:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) We should stop talking about 2531 and the year 2002-2005 + Add the dates If you still talking about 2531, it will make CPW not a good place to visit, and I think that this goes with the years 2002-2005. I think you must add dates to the parties 20:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Um... what do you mean? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I mean that add the dates like April Fools (April 1-April 4), because in the future everyone will forgot the dates. 12:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :We add the dates when we can, thanks for pointing that out. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! WHO ADD PARTIES WITHOUT ADDING DATES? 21:15, May 13, 1010 (UTC) (Notice at the date in signature!) :XD. It was posted 1000 years ago (not really). Anyways, we try to put the dates if we know for certain it ran from the following days. We can't make up approximate dates and post it. If you know any, let us know by telling us here. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 05:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The 1000 years joke is a BAD JOKE for me. No offence. But can't you think of some better joke? Like signing backwards? ::Earth Day was April 22-25 ::Medieval Party was May 7-16 ::The coming party is starting June 18-- 11:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for bad joke.--Teesam 00:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Party not stay the long To year 99999999999999999999? Please change it to July 1-- 15:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I want to edit the code I'm not editing content. I'm editing the code. Can you unprotect the article and let me edit the article? For a day or two.-- 20:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC ) club penguin rocks